1. Field of the Inventions
This invention relates to articles having formable material, more specifically for mono and multi-layer articles having formable materials and methods of making such articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles have been commonly used for holding beverages and foodstuffs. The use of articles, such as plastic containers, as a replacement for entirely glass or metal containers in the packaging of beverages has become increasingly popular. The advantages of plastic packaging include lighter weight, decreased breakage as compared to glass, and potentially lower costs. The most common plastic used in making beverage containers today is polyethylene terephthalate (“PET”). Virgin PET has been approved by the FDA for use in contact with foodstuffs. Containers made of PET are generally transparent, thin-walled, lightweight, and have the ability to maintain their shape by withstanding the force exerted on the walls of the container by pressurized contents, such as carbonated beverages. PET resins are also fairly inexpensive and easy to process.
Most PET bottles are made by a process that includes the blow-molding of plastic preforms, which have been made by processes including injection molding or extrusion process. The PET bottle may not provide a suitable thermal barrier for limiting thermal communication through the walls of the PET bottles. It may be desirable to reduce the heat transfer between the liquid within the bottle and the environment surrounding the bottle to maintain the temperature of the liquid within the bottles. Similarly, most inexpensive containers for holding foodstuffs do not provide an effective thermal barrier to reduce heat transfer through the container. It may be desirable to reduce the heat transfer through containers or packaging.
Additionally, articles in the form of conduits, food packaging, and the like may have unsuitable structural, barrier, or other characteristics. Many times fluids, foods, or beverages, such as carbonated soda, are stored in a container that may undesirably affect its contents. Unfortunately, when the food contacts the surface of some materials of the known articles, the taste of the food may be adversely altered. It may be desirable to maintain the taste of the foodstuffs in contact with the article.